Ark 22 Episode 16: The Unaware Detective Part Two ~ Confrontations
Participants. Ruvik-and-Leslie-the-evil-within-37820447-1280-1718.jpg Mada/Anatsu tumblr_ngaynzfQEx1sjvw1bo1_1280.png Detective Hoochman ^52B851B730732BD741F334325E5020B0618740136549E64B94^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg Kaiuri Velvet.gif Velvet Back To Hoochman... As Hoochman was teleported into the hospital.. his hand smeared the dusty mirror... soon to be turning his direction down the blood covered hallway of the hospital... He soon.. made his way down slowly.... as he soon held his hunters knife.. from the back of his belt...only to have kept his ammo safely due to not being sure he would be needing it for drastic messures.. Hoochman had his knife in a good grip.. hearing noises as if the patients were still alive... thus he saw Anatsu.. from the end of the hallway.. " You little SHIT!" The ex- detective soon ran at him at top speed.. his dress-combat shoes pattered amongst the tile floor.. just until the white haired male began to scream... as Mada soon came infront of his host..While Hoochman stood dead in his tracks... as his eyes widenend.... while the entity began to speak..."Well.. it seems you got passed that big fool.. now its time for you to meet mother...Shall we.. since after all. sister's faggot little friend has killed her.. and that blasted... wolf boy.. and his pathetic Police team.. killed off... our father... Lets see you surpass.. this..." With that said... Mada.. soon disappeared with Anatsu within a flash.. while soon hearing shuffing from the ventilations... it soon became louder and louder...coming near the broad man that stood within the hospital of horrors....A eerie screech came about.. soon bursting out of the airvents... It was a woman.. who obtained blackend hair yet it wasnt just a mere woman... it had arms extending from other directions.. of her body... thus bringing a loud thud! Infront of Hoochman... He examined it a bit.. quickly lashing out his Pistol..aiming at the corpse unsure what to come next...Until... a made a loud screech once more... quickly lunging it's head forth.. The beast.. gasped sharply.. in a chilling way... while covered in blood... and had the stench of death written all over the beastly womans body...Though it started to extend its first claw out... dragging it amongst the pattered tile... crawling slowly toward the Ex-Detective... The man took a step back.. while The mother of the Torabaasu's that is now a mere demonic hellish form.. within the domain of The Unborn.. It soon caught that Hoochman was trying to get away from her..the neck of the woman.. made a cracking liek sound.. as she titled her head to the right.. her face covered over from her long black hair.. along with two blue glowing eyes of hatred soon came about.. before screaming in fury !!! Crawling as if she would be a large spider.. on predator mode.. lashing at him.. "Oh hell no.." He spun around facing the right of the hallway.. running as fast as he could... he'd dash in diagonols.. dodging and triping amongst patients beds.. trays and what not..... Hoochman gritted his teeth.. while turning his upper body toward right and behind him.. aiming... his firearm at the creature... he soon fired away.. blasting 4 bullets.. each round echo'd amongst the hospital.. Thus in the outside world.. no-one would hear nothing... As this was Mada's Domain.. of his own world... The beast kept on moving while... The man soon... came his way toward a metal door... that were about to close.. he were about 9 feet away... "FUCK THIS!!!..." he soon lunged forth.. while...he slid amongst the the blood puddles infront of the door.causing him to slide down the hallway.. thus.. only to have the womanly beast right on his tail.. Sweat dripped down his forehead... while his body made its way passed the moving door.. he aimed his pistol once.. more.. getting the perfect moment to fire...He shut his eyes... inhaling.. then.. feeling as if it opened it's large jaws... around his firearm and hand.. he soon.. shot directly down the throat of the beast... splat.. thus he soon knew it wasn't over.. his hand that held the firearm.,slightly.. missed the door that slammed shut... he sighed in releif... as his clothing battered in blood.. he took a deep breath.. as he heard the beastly woman.. flee.. though unaware on where she might of been within the hospital. Jin: Standing in front of an hospital was the two Serizawa's Suran the uncle of the children and the youngest Serizawa herself Velvet. This was a week after the burning of Jackie Serizawa her dear brother who was killed in the hands of Eden Creed and London Kenrock, but this had nothing to do with Jackie this was about Velvet it was time for her to gain an airfact for herself it seemed she was lagging behind only having her scythe with her it was time she was able to be strong like her brother was she needed to be stronger for the same fate wouldn't happen to her. "Velvet you have to listen to me very carefully, once you go on the other side you will be in another territory owned by either an spirt or higher being your job is to get what you came for and get out no excuses." Nodding lightly she awaited for her uncle to summon a seal that formed around her feet(http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/14/05/94/73/devil_10.jpg <--- Looked like that) It began to glow lightly before sending her through the ground once Velvet was on the other side the world she was now in was up side down the people that crowed around her and her uncle was now gone, the hospital turned into an hollow land, slowly making her way inside the Hospital Velvet ears would hear loud screaming knowing this wasn't apart of her mission she left anyway and began to make it towards the loud yells. Once she got there she saw a male breathing heavily looking at him she knew it must be a mistake he looked completely normal. " You there! Male with gun... Who are you and what are you doing in here" Velvet demanded. Kai: Pitch black. That's how the night time sky in district two looked. The sun had long set and Kaiuri was just now getting out of work. She had walked home from long hours at work before, but this was different. After months upon months of searching and wondering, after countless misguided leads and dead ends, Kaiuri had done it. She looked down at her chicken scratched hand writing on the small scrap of paper, it was an address. Small information, but it was a lead. However, she made sure that she wasn't being played, this was it. This was the real deal. She was going to find Anatsu. She situated her bag on her shoulder. Her plan was to go home and change, toss her bag down, and be on her way. But when she turned the corner of the sidewalk, however it was to a discouraging sight. Late night construction. Piled debris and cobbled brick lay scattered all over the sidewalk. The men were bustling around with tools and supplies, Kaiuri groaned realizing she would gave to make a detour . . . Spinning on her heels, the red haired honey quickly hitchhiked her way back up the sidewalk and passed her workplace. It seemed that she would have to continue with her without the quick trip home. Five minutes after passing her job, Kaiuri began to notice that fewer lights illuminated her walkway. Not many cars passed by except for every so often. She clutched her bag as she was edging further and further away from the familiarity of downtown district two. She soon became consumed in complete darkness, her eyes and ears were on high alert. Everything was so quiet. It was unusual. It was creepy. Kaiuri glanced around from time to time to see if anymore cars traveled down the street, but the road remained motionless. She made a turn in the direction of the place that a customer had tipped her off in. She wasn't quite sure exactly where to go from here . . . . Damn. However, just when Kaiuri was about to start panicking, she saw a illuminating the sidewalk further down. Her eyes lit up as she got closer. A tall fence surrounded the area with a large greeting gate that seemed to be nonopperational, it was opened. As she stepped further into the dimly lit yellow lighting of the street light, Kaiuri saw that there was a sign. Oh, this was a hospital? 'Maybe they might know something.' She thought optimistically to herself, in spite of the pessimistic scenery around her at the moment. 'Yea right . . .' But just as she was about to pass through the dysfunctional greeting gate, her eyes caught sight of objects in motion. Unsure of what to do, Kaiuri caught her breath and swung off to the side. Out of sight, not seen nor heard. She peered from behind the rickidy fence and saw that what was moving were two people. Though, in the dim lighting and the late hour darkness, she couldn't quite make them out. She watched them cautiously to see if they would make any moves. When they didn't, Kaiuri let her guard down a tad. 'Well,' she made a slow step forwards, 'It couldn't hurt to --' Her thoughts were snapped in half brittly by a banshee like scream. Her hands flew to her ears upon hearing the gud awful sound. She looked back over to where the two people had been before, but neither of them were there anymore. Kaiuri watched as they pounded up the front steps and inside the building instead. She clutched tightly at her sports bag and slanted her eyes up at the building, "Looks like it's going to be another late night after all . . . " Kaiuri muttered as she strutted towards the front steps as well, reaching in her bag. When she pulled her hand out it was equipped with four steel bladed metal claws the size of a her forearm. Anatsu's weapon, he had left it for her. That idiot . . . Kaiuri grit her teeth and headed inside of the washed up hospital. And one thing was certain, she was going to have his ass when all this was over. Mada/Anatsu: Anatsu stood ontop of his domain... feeling two presences enter.. his world...well most likely the entity overtaking him.."Well it seems your little tart has made her way into here.. as well as another... tart.. " Mada spoke to Anatsu.. looking at his host...Anatsu eyes widened.."You can't... dont you dare lay a hand on her !" Mada only smirked as he retorted back at him... he only chuckled and with a swift move.. he would bring himself inside Anatsu.. forming only his form.. The Unborns self... thus to only seep into the roof.. heading inside the hospital... soon Kaiuri would see the hospital change into the blood covered illuison of the hospitals hearing screams and sorrows of the place... Mada the Unborn would soon appear infront of the red head beauty, looking at her up an down... he sensed a dark escense within her.."Ah... theres another one of you inside..." He would soon would attempt to choke slam her to floor...grappling his pale dead like hand amongst her honey skinned throat..."It's no wonder my useless brother.wanted you but..." if connected he soon his power to lift her up from pattered tile.. upwrads.. before slamming her back onto the ground.. leaving her back mildly sprained from the spine.. thus.. only to leave a small crater beneath her... he dugged his nails into her neck... only to lick his neck.. seeing the blood trickle down her neck.. Only to have grunted an screeched feeling Anatsu slightly took over... Mada stood back.. being glitched out.. only to appear infront of Kaiuri.. was the pale male.. possessing white hair and light blue eyes.. looking as if he hasnt slept in a long time.."K-Kaiuri..." He gritted his teeth.. taking a step back.. never wanting to harm Kaiuri like this... he started to scream lashing his hand out at the wall.. leaving a hole amongst it... "Get the fuck out of here- He drawn you here...! I know-" his eyes became only white.. while mada began to take over.. not in visual appearance.. thus in still Anatsu's body.." Run Run little red, though I'll make your worse nightmares. become reality... oh remember the time.. that you almost got raped.. because of your dear mother.." He would soon led the echos of her screaming as the men tried to grapple onto her.... "Well Well Well... It seems brother.. has more strength in him than I imagined."...With that said he stood there awaiting for his brothers lover.. to speak. Hoochman: "I'm on a case that I was blamed for, yet I can ask you the same thing Miss... Names Hoochman Ex-Detective... and It's not like you to be within this Domain.. though.. it seems your also here for something inside.. he wouldn't have let you in..Though we are not alone..." The man looked up... hearing the vents.. making movement sounds and clanking.. getting up fromt he floor.. the beast would soon bust out from the vents within the area the two stood inside... The beast were about to lunge over the woman.. he soon made his way toward her.. in high speed.. and using his long muscular legs... he would of flung his firearm forth.. letting it smash against the woman like face of the monster.. causing it to smash against the wall.. His pistol weighed about 100 pounds.. thus he had broad sturdy hands just for it... Hoochman thus attempt to push Velvet toward the opposite of the wall.. only to have leaned forth grappling his pistol within his hand.. before he lunged back, looking over at the woman.."Well it seems your gonna have to wait to answer my questions later.." Scoffing.. as he brought his attention to the monster standing amongst its self... shaking the impact of the firearm to the face off... it breathe frantically.. gazing at the duo.... Uni's demonic eyes.. glazed over with a neon blue glow.. it soon attempted to lash out at Velvet.. Hoochman would halted back if the woman had attacked back, If not... The man.. wrapped his left hand amongst a long strand of black hair.. pulling it directly at his direction only to smash his right elbow straight ontop of the beasts head.. it began to screech.. just then he leaned his back on te wall.. lunging his left foot... directly onto the the bottom of his chin.. causing the jaw of the beast to shut....while aiming his firearm. inbetween the beasts forehead.. shooting directly into the head.. causing it to brain dead an numb..... only to have fell amongst the floor. Eitheir or... if Velvet destroyed the Beast herself.. hoochman had been impressed.. while snickering.."Well thats one thing off my case of this place.. it seems stage two of the domain is not quite over..Hearing Mada's cackles amongst the hallways... He soon entered the place.. from inbetween Velvet and him.. While snickering in Anatsu's state... Using his powers.. to have lunged his arm forth... only to have the duo.. levitate from the floor. and smash into oppsite walls of the hallway..Thus it was only a dub of Mada/Anatsu.. as he made another manifestation of himself to give a show to his other guests within his domain..."Well Well, It seems.. another one has arrived... and its funny... All the esscences on all of you.. are rather strong.. but.. you still have more stages to go.. sooo.... I hope you can withstand the last two beasts.. and dark memories... of your pasts... I hope you all perish...." With that said he's dub self of him... engulfed into flames.. as he disappeared.. Hoochman gritted his teeth, standing up .. while looking at Velvet.."Well welcome to hell bitch... Hope you can keep up.. Though we have a nurse.. amongst the other side of the place that can help us as well.. Though.. Im not sure.. if we weaken him.. with these stages he speaks.. of... though my question is this.. Why are you here..?" Jin:Once the beast leaped towards Velvet the Roaring Serizawa got into her stance and once the beast came towards her Velvet would aim to send her left leg towards the right temple of Uni which would send her crashing down beneath Velvet if this had happened Velvet would lightly kick Uni a couple of feet from her and Hochmen as she saw Uni vanish into nothing but dusk, Velvet chuckled as she never had seen something like this is this what Suran was talking about she needed to get what she needed and get the hell out of there. Once the spirt showed himself to Velvet and Hocmen, the young Serizawa eyes open she was surprised at how calm he was most spirt liked to talk shit but this one was different and then hearing they had to go through stages she chuckled because this wasn't her issue this male lasted long without her so he could simply do it again she thought. " Im here for something important and once I find it I will be leaving, sorry Im just being a bitch..." Velvet said laughing a bit at Hochmen she started to walk ahead if he followed he followed all Velvet knew was she wasn't going to play this children game, she lost her brother and she will be damn if she suffered the same fate as him. As she walked closer into the depths she wondered what that spirt was speaking about, walking into their past does he have that type of power she thought to herself keeping herself on guard. Kaiuri stepped into the building, her foot steps echoing as she walked slowly. BAM! She jumped at the sudden noise, the heavy doors had slammed shut behind her. Kaiuri sucked in a deep breath as she made her way down through the dark and dusty lobby. Tattered material covered the waiting room chairs, the floor tile had crumbled to bits beneath her feet, a ceiling light flickered dimly over the Help's desk -- The place was run down at its best. Dust ran rampant through the air that she breathed, Kaiuri gagged and coughed. The red haired honey began walking cautiously down the hallway. Doors that used to have purpose were now reduced to molded over rotting splinters of wood. Then she stumbled. Kaiuri steadied herself and looked down -- A straight jacket? . . . " Oh, " she murmured to herself. " Its one of THOSE hospitals. " Sucking in a breath, Kaiuri stepped over the abandoned restraints and quickened her steps. She had almost made it to the end of the hall, when suddenly the walls began to warp and change around her. "What the -- " Kaiuri drew her brow together in confusion. Soon there was bright blood oozing down the worn walls and draping the molding wallpaper. She stared with shaking footsteps. Blood? Kaiuri looked at the walls and backed down the hallway. "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaaHHHhhhHhhHHh!!!!!!!" Spinning around on her heels Kaiuri searched the hall with wide eyes. A banshee!? Where the hell was that scream coming from!? Her body stilled and she spoke barely in a whisper, "What the hell is going on. . .? " Kaiuri turned back around to see a shadowy figure appear before her. Kaiuri slanted her eyes, raising her metal claws in the dim lighting of the hospital . . . The claws glinted. Kaiuri remained on edge as she stared at the manifestation lurking in the shadows. All of a sudden the figure had come into full view, as if a glitch in a game. He was suddenly in front of her! She jumped back on instinct, but then she took a second glance at him. Anatsu? Kaiuri stood there dumbfounded for a moment . . . It looked like him -- "Ah... theres another one of you inside...". -- But it didn't sound like him! No, this was not Anatsu. Kaiuri glared at him, her pupils shifted into slits. Next thing she knew there was a hand gripping her neck. She gasped for breath and peered daggers at him. " Who the hell are you . . . " Her voice was a low wild cat like growl erupted from her lips. She watched his eyes rake up and down her body, it made her skin crawl! He spoke, "It's no wonder my useless brother.wanted you but..." His grip grew stern as he lifted her up. Suddenly she was slammed back first against the marble tile. Kaiuri gave a silent screech as all of the wind knocked out of her. Holy shit, her back! She ground her teeth, only silent whimpers were able to escape her mouth. This . . . Thing, he wasn't Anatsu. He looked like him, but his scent was different, his voice was horrid, his appearance was altered, his very presence sent chills sprinting up her spine. She feared that he would do further damage, but at that moment the man let out a scream. All of a sudden he was thrashing around and muttering incoherently. Quickly, Kaiuri rolled from the crater that was created in the floor. She forced herself to stand and watched as this being had its internal fit. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Get the fuck out of here- He drawn you here...! I know-" Kaiuri's heart skipped a beat. A . . . Anatsu? She looked at him questionably. His scent was normal again. But as his eyes rolled back, a mild hissing left the back of her throat . . . She was doing her best to control her inner feline, but something about this new Anatsu didn't seem right. Not at all. She began to back away, but then everything went back to before. Run Run little red, though I'll make your worse nightmares. become reality... oh remember the time.. that you almost got raped.. because of your dear mother.." Kaiuri stopped in her steps. " Well Well Well... It seems brother.. has more strength in him than I imagined." Her ears became filled with the desperate cries of her past self. The feel of the men grabbing onto her body. The smell, they all smelled! Disgusting, revolting, humiliating! She slapped her hands over her ears in an attempt to drowned out the memories. " Stop it . . . ! " Kaiuri felt the backs of her eyes warm with hot tears. The cries only grew louder and louder, " Stop it! " Each pathetic plea echoed up and down the hallway, "STOP IT!!! " Kaiuri roared and sprinted forwards in anger, who did this fucker think he was!? She roared!!! Her fangs bore, her claws sharpened! -- She glared daggers at the bastard. Everything in her wanted to lash out -- However, it was still Anatsu. Kaiuri grit her teeth in frustration. How could she shut him up without hurting Anatsu!? Category:Ark 22 Category:The Hellish Domain